In the current manufacturing field of flat panel displays (FPD), a data collection unit collects dynamic data of various production equipment in real time and then transmit the dynamic data to a programmable logic controller (PLC) via a message bus, the PLC aggregates the data and then transmits the data to a block controller (BC) unit via Ethernet or Control & Communication Link (CC-Link), and the BC unit uploads the data to a server in real time by means of HSMS protocol or messaging middleware, so as to store the data in a local database, and thus the local database can upload the data to Internet Data Center (IDC).
However, in the current FPD manufacturing field, there lacks a specialized and unified monitoring system for monitoring parameters and alarm information of all the production equipment in a production line, and therefore, when an abnormal failure occurs in production equipment during operation, there is no way to promptly and effectively inform related personnel to diagnose and deal with the failure, thus missing the first opportunity to analyze the failure.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a production equipment monitoring solution for solving the above technical problem.